If i were a boy
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Brittany wants to be a dude. Santana disagrees. Brittana.


**This is a Brittany/Santana fic. I don't think there are any spoilers in this, not for series 2 anyway. Hopefully series 2 will air in the Uk soon. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Santana?" asked Brittany as the two lay in bed, legs and arms entwined.

"Mmm?" mumbled Santana sleepily.

"I want to be a dude." she replied, pouting.

It took a moment for the Latina to actually realize what her girlfriend had just said before spluttering over her words to come up with a response. "A guy? Why- What would you- When did you- Why?" was the word she settled for.

The lovable blond hmm'd thoughtfully for a moment, Santana found it quite cute, before replying."Well they have really really nice abs. They can do stupid stuff and get away with it, like sleeping with everyone and not being called a slut or whore or something like that. They have really cool hair and i really like their di-"

"Are you saying i'm not good enough for you B?" huffed the Latina as she climbed out of the bed and out of the lovable blonde's embrace. She quickly shoved on her clothes that had been discarded earlier before making her way down the stairs, Brittany close behind."If you wanted to break up with me then all you have to do is say it! It's not like i'd care anyway. This doesn't mean anything!" she hissed as she opened the front door. _Why does it hurt so much?_

Santana was about to take a step outside but a small sniffle from behind stopped her. She sighed before slowly closing the door and turning to face Brittany.

The blonde's face was in the form of a pout and tears were streaming down her face. The sight was heart breaking for the Latina."Britt..."

"You don't care about me." she whispered sadly.

"No Britt i do." replied Santana taking B's hands in her own. Only gripping tighter when she started to pull away.

"No you don't! You just said!" whimpered Brittany.

"No i was hurt and i over reacted. I _am_ sorry B. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Brittany's face instantly lit up and she dragged her girlfriend back upstairs to the bedroom.

"So i still want to be a dude." she giggled as they entered the room.

Sometimes Santana wondered what went on inside the blond's mind."Why be a dude B when you can be a girl."

"Cuz i'm _already _a girl silly."

The Latina rolled her eyes at the response. It was so... Brittany."But i like you as a girl."

"I know you do but don't you ever wonder what it's like to be a guy?" questioned Brittany as she gazed at her curiously.

She scoffed. They always want to be in charge. They think they're so good at everything, especially sex. All they think about is sex, drink and girls. Not to mention they're really stupid and annoying. In her mind they're only good for one thing and one thing only. Sex."No."

"I do." Sighed the blond.

Santana grabbed her waist and pulled her closer."I like you for you B. I love your long hair, i love pulling it between my fingers. I love your eyelashes, especially when you flutter them when you want something, i love you feminine... ness. Shopping, painting nails, talking, all that sort of stuff. I wouldn't be able to do all that with you if you were a guy."

"You can with Kurt though and he's a guy. Right?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah well Kurt's Kurt. Anyway you look so much better with out a dick and you do have abs. Very nice ones in fact." Smirked Santana.

"Soooo no guy?"

She nodded."Stay as you are Britt."

Brittany gave her a genuine smile and a peck on the lips. Santana grinned, thinking she was about to get into her girlfriend's pants again. Her hopes soon vanished however, when Brittany leaned in and whispered."Isn't this where you start singing Just the way you are by Bruno Mars S?"

The Latina groaned. Stupid musicals and there need to sing every possible moment! She decided to ignore the question by pulling the blond closer and kissing her. There was no way she was going to sing, she was still a bad ass after all.

* * *

**Second Brittana fic. I love this couple and i hope they actually do get together in the second series. Please review!**


End file.
